Someone like you
by Katarina-Hatake
Summary: Las ilusiones son armas de doble filo, que pueden dañarte o alegrarte; lo peor es ilusionarte con lo que no conoces y cuando lo haces, deseas no haber tomado el riesgo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Bien, daré las indicaciones y aclaraciones correspondientes, este es una historia alternativa, no hay vampiros ni nada que se le asemeje además de los personajes y algunos otros que incorporaré que son míos.**

**Este fic lo he escrito a petición de mi hija, así que espero sea de su agrado. Que lo disfruten.**

**Aclaraciones: **

_Pensamientos. _

— _Diálogo — _

**Advertencias: **

_OoC en los personajes, posiblemente situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas. _

* * *

**Someone like you.**

**Capítulo 1.**

* * *

Miraba distraída por la ventana, mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el vidrio de la ventana del auto de su padre. A su lado, iba su hermana menor, quien dormía plácidamente sobre su hombro.

Tal parecía que pasar empacando toda la noche la había dejado agotada, no había dormido nada y aun esa mañana no tuvieron un solo descanso, hasta dejar todo empacado. Únicamente para cargar en el auto.

Ella continuaba mirando por la ventana, despidiéndose de la ciudad en la que nació y que la vio crecer. Ese lugar donde estuvo veinte y dos años de su vida y que ahora le decía adiós…

Aunque sabía que era lo mejor, su vida había sido buena y feliz… hasta… hasta ese día…

Ese día en el que ese hombre se llevó lo más preciado que tenía y le destrozó el corazón en el proceso. Ese hombre que la ilusionó, la endulzó con su porte, con su elegancia, con su atractivo… con sus palabras bonitas…

Para darse que cuenta que al final, solamente la utilizó para su propio desahogo y no se detuvo a pensar en el daño que le causaría al final…

Una lágrima furtiva se escapó de su ojo derecho, lágrima que limpió rápidamente antes de que su padre se diera cuenta. Sintió como su hermana se removía inquieta en su hombro, para luego acomodarse y seguir durmiendo.

Sonrió y acarició los cabellos chocolate, enseguida la acomodó en su regazo para evitar que esa posición incómoda terminara con un agudo dolor en el cuello, que después no la dejaría dormir.

— Creo que la hicimos trabajar demasiado. — habló de repente su padre, visualizándolas por el espejo.

— Ya sabes como es ella de impaciente. — continúo acariciándole los cabellos a su hermana mientras sonreía, elevó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de su padre, que la miraba una pequeña sonrisa.

Sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba y la mayor parte del tiempo era para ellas. Para sus hijas.

— Es verdad. Bella es muy impaciente. — concedió Charlie, su hija asintió y luego desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, con la lluvia incesante que se mantenía en la carretera — ¿Arreglaste lo de la universidad? — inquirió su padre rompiendo el silencio, la chica soltó un suspiro pero no dejó de mirar a través de la ventana, mientras formaba una línea con su dedo aclarando el cristal.

— Hum… sí… tuve suerte de que la universidad me aceptara en período extraordinario. — contestó la chica.

Su padre asintió satisfecho, pues no quería que su repentino traslado le pusiera trabas a su carrera, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que estaba ya a término. No quería estropearle las cosas, saber que no tuvo problemas era un alivio para él.

No obstante, ella le ocultó un pequeño detalle que tenía que ver con su carrera, pues si bien la habían aceptado en la universidad por su calendario académico. Tenía algo que solucionar y que no sabría si podría hacerlo en realidad…

Bueno, ya se preocuparía por eso llegado su momento.

Sin quererlo, un bostezo salió de su boca, comenzaba a darle sueño y el viaje sería largo. Lo mejor sería descansar, así que acomodó su cabeza en el respaldar del asiento y cerró los ojos, hasta sumirse en un profundo sueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le gustaban las tormentas, siempre le gustó el clima de invierno; para él tenía algo diferente y le gustaba. Sin embargo, ahora ver el cielo encapotado, lleno de nubes grises y el viento frío, no era más que un panorama sombrío y depresivo.

Le dio un sorbo a su taza de café, le supo amargo e insípido, miraba como comenzaban a caer diminutas gotas de agua a través de la ventana, la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad y él apreciaba el fenómeno desde la ventana de su consultorio. Depositó la taza nuevamente en su escritorio, dio vuelta en su silla giratoria para quedar de frente y mirar como la lluvia se hacía más fuerte.

Sus ojos veían la gotas de agua caer y estrellarse contra el suelo, la brisa soplar con fuerza las ramas de los árboles y volar algunas hojas en el proceso. Miraba la gente correr por la calles, saliendo o entrando al hospital.

Empezó a detestar el clima desde ese día… desde ese momento.

Sonrió de manera irónica, como si la sola invocación del recuerdo le provocara gracia; cuando no era así. Había cambiado, demasiado…

Dos toques en la puerta le hicieron girar sobre la silla, tomó una carpeta que posaba sobre su escritorio, la abrió y comenzó a leer el informe. Era un caso sencillo, bastante fácil, pero para matar el tiempo y las horas antes de regresar a su casa le servía.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, seguido de unos pasos.

— Doctor Cullen… — llamó indecisa la enfermera, éste elevó la mirada posándola en la guapa mujer frente a él.

— Dime Diana. — respondió él.

— Se le necesita en urgencias de inmediato.

— Voy enseguida. — contestó cerrando y depositando nuevamente la carpeta sobre el escritorio, la enfermera únicamente dio un asentimiento y se retiro del consultorio.

Inhaló y se puso de pie, dejó su taza de café a medio terminar y salió con dirección a la sala de urgencias. Con suerte ahí le darían trabajo suficiente como para despejar su mente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entró en su habitación e inhaló profundamente, el aire lleno de humedad que se respiraba en el ambiente. Paseó la mirada hacia alrededor, la estancia no era grande ni pequeña, tenía las dimensiones exactas para ella; el espacio suficiente.

Aunque en ese momento lucía sobria, apenas con una cama de una plaza, una mesita de noche y un par de muebles más, para organizar su ropa. El baño se encontraba en el pasillo y lo compartiría con Bella, ya que su habitación estaba al lado.

Caminó unos pasos, dejó las maletas al pie de la cama y se encaminó hacia la ventana, se sentó en el pequeño espacio que había ahí, para mirar hacia la calle donde las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra el pavimento. Sus ojos pardos parecían idos ante ese fenómeno natural, sin embargo, su mente estaba mucho más alejada de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

Su mente y sus pensamientos, se encontraban en Miami… recordando meses atrás, varios meses atrás.

Cuando su vida era feliz, cuando se sentía… bien…

Cuando aun era dueña de su vida y de sus pensamientos, ahora ya no podía sonreír y no podía dejar de pensar en él, de invocarlo en su mente cada vez que se encontraba sola. Todavía podía sentir lo besos erizándole la piel, sus caricias provocándole escalofríos y excitación…

Agitó la cabeza negándose a rememorar ese día, ese instante… ese que le cambió la vida y la hizo más sombría, más triste…

A lo mejor si su madre no las hubiese abandonado cuando eran pequeñas, hubiese tenido más orientación, tal vez hubiera sabido de lo que un hombre es capaz por conseguir lo que quiere. Sin importarle sus sentimientos ni intenciones…

Y su padre no era la persona más elocuente, las platicas no eran lo suyo, mucho menos las sentimentales o sexuales. Su hermana era menor, y su deber era orientarla para no cometer los mismos errores que ella; ahora sabía como evitar que cometiera uno grande como el suyo…

Suspiró, encogió sus piernas y tomó sus rodillas, rodeándolas con ambos brazos mientras continuaba observando la lluvia. A ella no le gustaba ese clima, de hecho lo detestaba, la humedad no era lo suyo.

Pero debido al cambio de trabajo de su padre no tenía de otra más que aceptarlo, además, no pretendía dejarlos solos. Por eso decidió cambiarse de universidad, le había costado ser aceptada, hasta que observaron su historial académico y haber recibido una recomendación.

— Jo… — escuchó de repente la voz de su hermana, parpadeó un par de veces y luego giró su rostro hacia la izquierda; encontrándose con el rostro y la mirada triste de Bella — Estás pensando en él ¿verdad? — Joyce guardó silencio y regresó la mirada hacia la ventana, evitando la mirada chocolate de su hermana — ¡¿Por qué piensas en él? ! ¡Después del daño que te hizo! — reclamó furiosa, su hermana solamente suspiró.

— Baja la voz, Bella. Charlie te oirá. — habló finalmente, su voz sonaba cansada y desganada. Aun así no perdía la suavidad y armonía que ella conocía, esa que había escuchado cantarle en las noches cuando no podía dormir.

Amaba a su hermana, verla sumida en ese estado depresivo le dolía mucho.

— Lo siento… es sólo que… — Joyce giró su rostro de nuevo, la miró y le sonrió, o por lo menos lo intentó.

— Lo sé. — la cortó con suavidad y comprensión, la contempló caminar en su dirección y sentarse frente a ella, su semblante seguía siendo triste, sin atisbo de molestia o furia; sólo… tristeza.

— Jo… han pasado muchos meses… ¿Cómo es que no puedes olvidarlo… después de lo que te hizo? — preguntó la menor sin entender, Joyce sonrió con pesar y observó nuevamente por la ventana.

Así era su forma ahora, taciturna, lejana.

— No lo entenderías, hermanita. — negó levemente con la cabeza y recostó la espalda sobre la pared.

— ¡Entonces explícame! ¡Explícame porque quiero entenderte! — profirió desesperada.

Joyce soltó una pequeña risa e hizo otra negación, miró a su hermana pequeña y le acarició el cabello de forma maternal. Bella tenía las cejas y el ceño fruncido, en una mueca que demostraba preocupación y desespero.

— Cuando te enamores profundamente lo sabrás, Bella. Solamente entonces podrás comprenderme. — dijo con cuidado, sorprendiendo a su hermana menor.

Joyce le sonrió de forma cálida, retiró la mano y se puso de pie; ante la mirada atenta de Bella. Que mostraba completo desconcierto.

— Ahora vamos, te ayudaré a desempacar. — le dijo, Bella sonrió, se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia su hermana para tomarla del brazo, para ir a su habitación; la cual por cierto, estaba hecha un desorden.

Y solamente su hermana podía dejarle todo en orden…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaba de un lado para otro, se sentía realmente agotada y eso que se quedó dormida en media labor de orden; dejándole todo a su hermana. Cuando la despertó esta mañana su cuarto se encontraba organizado, la ropa en el closet y respectivas gavetas; la cama ordenada e incluso su computador había sido conectado.

Mientras que ella se había quedado dormida en el pequeño sillón que su padre había acondicionado en una esquina de su cuarto, bueno, su hermana la había mandado a sentar ahí. Porque desgraciadamente su torpeza la había hecho desordenar toda la ropa que ya tenía doblada, además de que cada cosa que ordenaba ella la desorganizaba y cansada de estar haciendo lo mismo durante un rato, mandó a que se quedara quieta en esa posición.

Sin embargo, no se aburrió en lo absoluto, pues hablaron durante horas y horas; acerca de sus planes para la universidad, pero sobretodo de la carrera de su hermana. Hasta que tocaron el punto de su internado, Joyce le confío el pequeño problema que tenía con eso y que le retrasaría la entrada al programa de internos, su aceptación en la universidad no significaba que sería así para el internado; eso le preocupaba mucho…

De repente sintió tremendo golpe en la frente, trastrabilló y casi cae de sentón, de no ser por un par de brazos que la sostuvieron antes de irse de espalda y dar contra el suelo. Podía apostar que ese golpe le hubiera causado una lesión de cuidado en su columna, inevitablemente resopló con alivio y por falta de movimiento no se pasó la mano sobre la frente para demostrar su alivio.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — habló repentinamente un chico, más ella le prestó atención a la pregunta porque se le hizo tonta, tampoco se percató del tono amable y preocupado en la voz del chico.

— Sí, claro… — murmuró distraída separándose de él y arreglándose la camisa que se le había subido unos centímetros — He… disculpa por ir tan distraída pero… — se quedó muda ante unos hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban de una manera cálida, pero más que su mirada era su rostro lo que la tenía absorta.

Y es que… ¡que apuesto!, en Miami nunca vio chicos tan guapos como ese y si su rostro era lindo, su cuerpo estaba aún mejor…

— Oye… ¿de verdad estás bien? — habló nuevamente el chico, Bella parpadeó saliendo de su tonto estado mental y lo enfocó de nuevo.

— Sí, sí… ¡estoy bien! — se apresuró a decir, sus mejillas se ruborizaron ante la sonrisa que el chico le brindaba — De nuevo discúlpame, iba distraída. — manifestó con una media sonrisa que lo atontó un momento.

— Eres nueva ¿cierto? — inquirió él de repente en cuanto salió de su trance, Bella asintió con una sonrisa que fue correspondida — Mucho gusto, me llamo Edward. — se presentó extendiéndole la mano con una deslumbrante sonrisa que la cautivó.

— Isabella, bueno Bella, Bella Swan. — habló atropelladamente tomándole la mano y agitándola de manera exagerada, provocando que él riera y luego se quejara levemente, pero era para molestarla — ¡Oh, perdona! — musitó avergonzada y con las mejillas encendidas, otorgándole un aspecto angelical que le encantó.

— No te preocupes, sólo bromeaba. — habló con un movimiento de mano — ¿Vienes de secretaría? — Bella asintió corroborando.

— Iba hacia el salón, hasta que me di cuenta que no tenía ni idea donde estaba. — refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos la Swan y haciendo un puchero que a Edward le robó el corazón, consiguiendo que inevitablemente riera enternecido.

— Déjame ver tu horario. — pidió amablemente el chico y ésta se lo cedió con una gran sonrisa, agradecida y maravillada por la cordialidad que él tenía para con ella. Observó el pequeño papel y se encontró con que iba en la misma clase que él — Irás en el mismo salón que yo, nos toca clase con la profesora Jennifer… — musitó mirando su reloj de muñeca —… clase que tenemos en cinco minutos y si no llegamos no nos dejará entrar.

Enseguida la tomó de la mano y la haló para correr en dirección hacia el salón de clases, Bella únicamente atinó a soltar un pequeño grito por el repentino movimiento y la próxima corrida, en la cual no esperaba terminar estampándose contra el suelo. Con lo propensa que era para los accidentes…

Sin querer una sonrisa afloró en sus labios, algo le decía que el cambio no iba a ser por completo malo o eso era lo que ella suponía…

.

.

.

.

Resopló resignada, se encontraba cansada de tanto ordenar y de la mudanza, sin embargo, tuvo que dejar todo parado porque le habían llamado del hospital de Seattle; diciéndole que habían rechazado la solicitud de internado por presentarla a destiempo y que no admitían más médicos en el internado, el problema era que debía hacer ese internado.

Tenía que entrar en el programa o no se titularía como médico, no obstante, la recepcionista le dijo que podía presentarse y exponer su caso al jefe del hospital. Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo, bueno, andaba más bien en círculos y en busca del jefe del centro médico sin dar con su paradero.

Cada enfermera o médico le daba una ubicación diferente y realmente ya se estaba cansando. Así que harta de tanto vagar por los pasillos memorizándose prácticamente toda la arquitectura y ubicaciones de las habitaciones, además de laboratorios y demás… regresó a la recepción.

Encontrándose con Claire, la enfermera que le había llamado a su casa, una chica muy guapa de cabellera azabache con las puntas decoloradas y ojos café oscuro; la miraba con una gran sonrisa. No aparentaba más de veinte años, a simple vista irradiaba hiperactividad.

— ¿Lo encontraste? — escuchó la femenina voz llena de jovialidad, Joyce negó.

— Me he paseado por todo el hospital y nadie me ha dado su verdadera ubicación. — suspiró agotada — ¿Estás segura de que vino? — preguntó con toda confianza, pues la chica le cayó bien desde escuchó su voz por teléfono y cuando la vio le generó la misma sensación, la enfermera soltó una risita graciosa.

— Claro, yo misma lo vi entrar esta mañana. — Joyce soltó otro suspiro y se dejó caer recostándose sobre el amplio escritorio, donde habitaban por lo menos tres enfermeras respondiendo llamadas telefónicas y tramitando papeleo.

— He recorrido todo el hospital buscándolo, he preguntado a todos los médicos y enfermeras que me he encontrado en el camino y nada. — articuló desganada, Claire emitió otra risa al ver a la pobre chica así, la compadecía no era fácil ubicar al jefe del hospital.

— Ve a almorzar y yo le diré al jefe que lo estuviste buscando toda la mañana, estoy segura que te concederá la entrevista. — le propuso la azabache con una amplia sonrisa, no obstante, Joyce se enderezó y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

¿Ya era mediodía? ¿Tanto se había pasado buscando que no se dio cuenta?

Claire se dio cuenta y volvió a reírse.

— Anda ve, te conseguiré esa cita con el jefe. — le guiñó el ojo, mientras que la chica le sonrió divertida e hizo una negación.

— Bien, volveré más tarde. — se despidió encaminándose hacia la salida del hospital, sin embargo, por alguna razón se detuvo antes de dar otro paso…

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y los vellos de su nuca se erizaron, inmediatamente dio media vuelta pero… nada. No había nadie más que algunas personas en sala de espera, algunos médicos y enfermeras que iban y venían.

No obstante, sintió esa mirada… una mirada penetrante que le generó una sensación extraña…

Tembló levemente y sacudió la cabeza, se estaba volviendo paranoica. Giró sobre sus pies y finalmente salió del recinto, ya volvería más tarde.

Claire la observó salir y sonrió alegre, pobre chica, debió haber tenido un dura mañana buscando al jefe. Regresó a su labor organizando los formularios, hasta que repentinamente alguien se plantó al frente.

Elevó la mirada encontrándose con una extrañamente dorada, no obstante, le extraño la seriedad que había en su rostro.

— Claire, ¿Quién era esa chica? — preguntó con ese tono amable tan característico en él, la joven le sonrió con esa jovialidad suya.

— Oh, ¿la que acaba de salir? — él asintió — Se llama Joyce. — respondió finalmente sin quitar la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacía aquí? — el cuestionamiento descolocó a la joven enfermera — Es que la vi vagar por los pasillos y parecía buscar a alguien. — justificó él sonriéndole de esa forma que hacía sonrojar a las mujeres, aun sin proponérselo.

— ¡Ah, eso! Es que tiene problemas para entrar al programa de internado, por su postulación tardía… — explicó Claire con algo de pena —…le sugería que buscara al jefe para que hablara con él. — le sonrió nuevamente, el médico asintió comprendiendo.

— ¿Tienes su formulario de ingreso? — la azabache afirmó y comenzó a buscar entre las carpetas.

— Aquí está, señor. — profirió entregándoselo, éste le dio una rápida leída y luego miró a la enfermera.

— Veré que puedo hacer. — finalizó, tomó sus carpetas y se retiró de ahí.

Dejando a Claire con una gran sonrisa pintada en los labios.

_Continuará… _


	2. Capítulo 2

**He aquí el capítulo dos de esta historia. **

**Sin más que decir, esta historia está hecha para mi hija Swich, espero les guste. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, no insultos.**

**Aclaraciones: **

_Pensamientos. _

— Diálogo —

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

Posiblemente situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Un comienzo.**

"_Sin esperanza se encuentra lo inesperado."_

_Heráclito de Efeso._

* * *

Caminó unos cuantos pasos y se dejó caer en el sofá, ese sofá café tostado que su papá había comprado, era de segunda mano pero en buen estado. Por lo menos podía descansar un rato ahí, se encontraba sola en la sala, por fin tomaba un descanso.

Después del día tan ajetreado y extraño que había tenido, curiosamente no tuvo que regresar al hospital; pues cinco minutos después de entrar a su casa Claire le había llamado diciéndole que se estaban ocupando de su caso. Que un nombrado doctor Cullen se había hecho cargo personalmente de eso, según le comentó; el jefe de cirugía general.

No lo conocía pero ya se lo agradecía, esperaba que aun hubiera algo por hacer y así poder entrar al programa, era su último año y no podía retrasarse, no quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, si le negaban de nuevo la entrada… no habría nada que hacer y su carrera se terminaría.

Se relajó y cerró los ojos, trató de concentrarse en el silencio, quitando de lado el ruido de algunos autos al pasar o los gritos del vecino que regañaba a su perro por no dejarse bañar, el golpe repentino de la puerta de su casa y los chillidos de su hermana menor no ayudaban en lo absoluto.

— ¡Jo! ¡Jo! — profirió Bella con gran emoción — Hoy conocí a un chico se llama Edward y… y… es… ¡ah! — soltó el grito lleno de excitación, Joyce arrugó en entrecejo y quitó el brazo de sus ojos, para así poder enfocar a su hermana.

Bella daba vueltas por la sala cual mariposa revolotea por un jardín, haciendo ademanes y sonriendo alegremente ante un relato del que no estaba prestando la menor atención, pues verla de esa manera la hacía feliz y le generaba gracia. Nunca la había visto tan emocionada desde que su padre le regaló su primera mascota, apenas y logró distinguir el nombre del chico del que hablaba.

— ¡Bella!, despacio, despacio, que no puedo comprenderte si hablas rápido. — articuló Joyce riendo suavemente, su hermana se detuvo y la miró manteniendo la amplia sonrisa — A ver dime, ¿Quién es Edward? — indagó enderezándose en el sofá.

— ¡Te lo acabo de decir Jo! — protestó la menor haciendo un puchero que le arrancó una sonrisa a la mayor — Lo conocí en la secundaria, es mi compañero de clases, es amable, atento me presentó a sus compañeros y…

— Y te gusta. — afirmó Joyce con una sonrisa pícara, sobretodo por el marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¡No me gusta! — reprendió.

— Es la verdad, deberías de ver tu cara. — expresó risueña, Bella enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello.

— ¡Jo!

— ¿Qué?, es la verdad. ¿O me lo vas a negar? — interrogó mirándola con firmeza y sin ápice de duda en su afirmación, Bella desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos dejándose caer en el sillón.

No obstante, Joyce continuaba con la mirada clavada sobre su hermana; Bella atraída por la intensidad de la mirada de su hermana mayor la miró y luego rodó los ojos con fastidio.

— Bien. Sí, me gusta ¿contenta? — refunfuñó la pequeña Swan.

— ¿Y cuál es el delito? — la expresión de su hermana cambió de forma radical, instalándose la tristeza y la duda en sus facciones.

— Que es el chico más sexy de la escuela y todas las chicas están detrás de él. — soltó dejando caer su espalda con desgana sobre el sillón y suspirando con decepción — Además… él jamás se fijaría en mí…

Joyce la miró y negó levemente con la cabeza, de alguna manera le recordaba a su adolescencia, una parte ya que claramente su hermana menor era mucho más popular con los chicos, aunque ella no lo admitiera. Tenía muchos problemas de autoestima, sin embargo, no lo suficientemente graves como para llevarla a atentar contra su vida.

Así que río con diversión, al darse cuenta de la inocencia de su pequeña hermana.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? — inquirió Bella desconcertada.

— De que las cosas no son como tú crees, hermanita. — articuló levantándose del sofá y habló de nuevo antes de que su hermana lo hiciera — Vamos, te prepararé algo de comer. — finalizó encaminándose hacia la cocina.

— ¡Quiero pastel de chocolate! — gritó jovial Bella siguiendo a su hermana.

.

.

.

.

Sostenía la carpeta entre sus manos, la había revisado cuando menos cuatro o cinco veces y aún no creía que fuese ella… ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Qué estaba buscando?

No lo sabía con exactitud, pero tenía una idea, una muy buena… por esa razón iba a "ayudarla". Necesitaba vigilarla de cerca para saber sus movimientos, pues él no se tragaba ese cuento del cambio.

No. Ella se traía algo entre manos y no permitiría que dañara a su familia, de ninguna manera iba a permitirlo.

Golpeteó con los dedos índice y medio la superficie del escritorio mientras observaba el teléfono, lo golpeó una, dos, tres veces. Revisó las hojas de nuevo, tomó un respiro y finalmente cogió el teléfono.

Presionó el botón que conectaba con la recepción y espero a que una de las enfermeras de turno contestara.

— Diana, ¿se encuentra Aro en su oficina? — hubo una pequeña pausa — Bien, gracias Diana. — agradeció y colgó.

Cerró la carpeta que contenía los documentos, se levantó acomodándose la bata y salió de la habitación con rumbo hacia donde se encontraba Aro.

Necesitaba hablar con él…

.

.

.

.

Exhausta era la palabra que la describía a la perfección, no terminaba con los asuntos de la casa pero si comenzaba con los del hospital. Sí, habían mandado a llamarla por parte de Aro Vulturi, el jefe del centro médico.

En ese preciso momento se encaminaba a dicho lugar, pues le marcaron una hora y no pensaba desobedecer, ya hacían demasiado con tomarse la molestia de llamarla. Más seguía preguntándose las razones por las cuales los trámites eran rápidos, cuando menos esperaba que pasara una semana o dos, o que no la llamaran… eso sería lo más lógico debido a su tardía solicitud.

Caminaba por la calles de la ciudad de Seattle, afortunadamente era bastante temprano para que se encontraran abarrotadas, se había tardado su tiempo en llegar. En transporte público era mucho más tardado y accidentado el viaje, aunque su padre le había cedido la camioneta ella le dijo que quería saber cuanto tiempo tardaría así.

Y sí se tardó, cuando menos dos horas y media de viaje, con suerte llegaba con un par de minutos antes; ahora ya no caminaba corría y entró en el recinto clínico con rapidez. Fijó la mirada en la recepción donde afortunadamente se encontraba Claire, que le sonrió y con un movimiento le indicó las escaleras, ella ya sabía donde estaba la oficina del jefe, así que no perdió tiempo y las subió tropezándose un par de veces.

Dejó de correr y comenzó a caminar, rápidamente pero caminando o por lo menos es lo que ella pensaba, hasta que finalmente llegó a la oficina del jefe del hospital. Tocó un par de veces esperando respuesta.

— Pase. — escuchó una voz masculina y aguda, inhaló un par de veces enseguida tomó la manilla y entró en la gran oficina.

Se maravilló ante los enorme ventanales de cristal que tenían una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad, una pequeña sala a la izquierda y frente a ella un gran escritorio de caoba, brillante y tallado. Detrás se encontraba un hombre de edad madura, quizás la misma de su padre solamente que más cuidado y atlético, su cabello era marrón oscuro probablemente en la oscuridad se veía negro, pero era marrón combinaba con su piel clara.

El hombre vestía elegantemente, en ese momento elevó la mirada y luego la bajó, revisando una carpeta abierta sobre su escritorio.

— Buenos días, tú debes ser… — habló finalmente leyendo la carpeta — Joyce… Swan… — manifestó en voz baja y con un tono extraño, inmediatamente la miró de nuevo.

— Buenos días. — respondió con tono suave, moderado y respetuoso, él pareció despertar de su letargo, se levantó de su asiento y con un movimiento de mano le ofreció asiento.

— Bien… — habló Aro nuevamente tomando asiento al ver que Joyce también lo había hecho y comenzó a hojear la carpeta — Uno de mis médicos me hizo presente la carpeta con su caso, al parecer no fue admitida en el internado debido a su tardía entrada en la universidad, ¿me equivoco? — inquirió mirándola nuevamente, no obstante, sus ojos verde jade la miraban de una forma extraña… más la chica no lo notó.

— Así es, señor. — respondió ella.

— He revisado su record estudiantil y tiene muy buenas recomendaciones, he hablado con algunos de sus maestros y me han hablado muy bien de ti. — expresó dejando de lado la carpeta, apoyando los codos sobre la superficie del escritorio y entrelazando las manos mirándola fijamente.

La chica no dijo nada, únicamente presentó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas albinas mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

— Además uno de nuestros mejores médicos se ha interesado en tu prospecto. — continúo el hombre regalándole una cálida sonrisa mientras se enderezaba en su asiento, mantenía sus manos entrelazadas pero sus brazos sobre los auxiliares de la silla.

— Ah… yo en realidad le agradezco que haya leído mi historial y que me haya dado la oportunidad de presentarme, porque se mantiene muy ocupado… — profirió finalmente Joyce — Pero… en realidad no me gustaría retrasarme en mi carrera, este año es definitivo y no me gustaría retrasarme para la especialidad. — finalizó segura y sin titubeo, Aro asintió.

— Aun así te faltarían siete años más de residencia. — ella asintió comprendiendo, nuevamente él le sonrió — Si comprendes eso… no tengo nada más que darte la bienvenida al Swedish Medical Center. — se levantó extendiéndole la mano a Joyce que se había quedado sorprendida ante esa última frase, no obstante, rápidamente se puso de pie y estrechó la mano que le ofrecía.

— Ham… gracias, muchas gracias por brindarme esta oportunidad, señor. — expresó con una sonrisa agradecida.

— Estoy seguro de que no me arrepentiré. — manifestó él — Ve a recepción, ahí te darán toda la información que necesitas. — le dijo finalizando la conversación.

Joyce le sonrió y agradeció nuevamente, enseguida se retiró de ahí con dirección hacia la recepción con una enorme sonrisa de alivio, caminaba a paso moderado hasta que… nuevamente sintió esa sensación… esa que la hizo detenerse y quedarse clavada en el lugar. Instantáneamente buscó a la persona que le emitía esa sensación pero no la encontró por ningún lugar, solamente veía el ir y venir de enfermeras y médicos, como la otra vez.

Suspiró irónicamente, en realidad se estaba volviendo paranoica; negó con la cabeza y retomó su camino, no podía perder más el tiempo así que su figura se perdió por los pasillos, ajena a dos pares de ojos que la miraban atentamente…

.

.

.

.

Aro se había quedado de pie contemplando como la figura de la chica se perdía entre los pasillos, las enfermeras, médicos y demás personas que vagaban por el hospital. Sin embargo, sus ojos esmeraldas tenían una especie de brillo bastante singular… la puerta de su oficina se abrió de repente, él se giró inmediatamente visualizando a la persona que acababa de irrumpir en su oficina.

— Acaba de irse. — articuló Aro volviendo a su asiento — La he admitido en el programa, es por eso que estás aquí ¿no? — inquirió tomando nuevamente asiento mirándolo fijamente.

— No. — contestó otra voz masculina, el ruido de los zapatos se escuchó cuando se dirigía a tomar asiento frente a su superior — Necesito que llames a servicios sociales, hay problema con una niña de diez años y sus padres se niegan a dar el consentimiento para una cirugía de emergencia. — explicó pacientemente.

— Supongo que les explicaste todo acerca del procedimiento y aun así se niegan a firmar. — recibió un asentimiento por parte del aludido — Bien, le diré a Rebecca que los llame. — sentenció tomando el teléfono y haciendo la llamada correspondiente.

No le tomó más de cinco minutos.

— Estarán aquí en media hora. — manifestó Aro colgando el teléfono, observando nuevamente al médico recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte — ¿Has sabido algo de Esme? — preguntó de repente, fue instantáneo el cambio de semblante de su interlocutor, sus facciones se tornaron serias y sus ojos se endurecieron.

— Iré con los padres, con suerte conseguiré ese consentimiento antes de que los de servicio social se presenten. — profirió levantándose de su asiento ignorando la pregunta de Aro.

— Carlisle…

— Deja el tema Aro, eso se terminó. — le dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

Suspiró agotado y de alguna manera sintió pesar por él, llevaban años de conocerse y sabía de primera mano que lo que estaba pasando no era fácil. Pero él tampoco lo hacía sencillo, no quería hablar y eso le complicaba la ayuda, era su amigo después de todo.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que en algún momento hablarían. Dejó de pensar en eso y volvió a sus tareas, pronto él también tendría una cirugía y debía ultimar detalles del caso, luego hablaría con Carlisle.

.

.

.

.

Cuando entró a la casa se encontró a su hermana acompañada de dos chicas, muy guapas y educadas. Una tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azules y linda figura, la otra era morena, de figura menuda y estatura pequeña, era la más hiperactiva pues la saludó efusivamente aun sin saber nada de ella.

Rosalie y Alice, así le dijo su hermana que se llamaban las chicas, muy amables y parecía que su hermana menor había hecho buenas migas con ellas. Así que las saludó y enseguida se retiró, aun tenía cosas que poner en orden en su habitación y luego bajar a hacer la cena para ellas ya que su padre no volvería hasta en la mañana.

Eso la tenía con algo de pendiente, ella entraría en el internado y su tiempo sería un poco más reducido que antes, sin embargo, estaría igual de pendiente de su hermana menor. Haría todo lo posible para no dejarla mucho tiempo sola, no es que no confiara en ella, únicamente le preocupaba, eso era todo.

Más no podía negar que se sentía muy aliviada de no retrasarse en su carrera, según le Claire comenzaban el internado el próximo lunes, en pocas palabras, dentro de un par de días. Estaba nerviosa, pero si de algo estaba completamente segura, es que ese internado le haría olvidar todo lo que había sucedido… todo.

Lo que no sabía, es que sería todo lo contrario…

Continuara…


End file.
